Music DVD Missing
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: [Jem] What happen when a music concert DVD is stolenand the Misfits find out it was created by Pizzazz's father's company? Find out by reading this....[Update ofIn Search of The Stolen Album


Hey, I do not own Jem—if I did, Christy Marx and I will be working on new cartoon bible for Jem and the Holograms. Anyhow, Hasbro and Sony has the copyright to "Jem", related characters, related places, and related things—from 1984-2020. All rights reserved. Do not sue me!

"Music DVD Missing"

A Jem: Update Fan-Fiction

Modernized Version: "In Search of the Stolen Album"

By Dr. Thinker

Chapter 1 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

My name is Jerrica Benton. Only the Holograms, Jem's bands, know the secret behind the mysterious pink-haired lead singer, Jem. She never existed. She is really one of Synergy's hologram placed over me.

Recently, Gabor Inc. had gotten an idea to us—a Music Concert DVD. I think Harvey Gabor was a major-leagued tick by Pizzazz's latest attempt to get back at us---by trying to wreck our fashion book. Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor is the annoying leader of our rival "The Misfits". When Pizzazz asks order Roxy and Stormer to jump, Roxy and Stormer asks "How high?" "Misfits Music" is still standing across the straight from Starlight Music, but I had not see hide or hair of Eric Raymond or "The Misfits" I even went inside that company's building on to see that Clash, Video's cousin and the biggest "Misfits" fan in the galaxy—no—the universe--was keeping Eric Raymond's chair warm.

I was clicking a list of songs….I need to count.

"Only the Beginning"

"I Believe in Happy Ending"

"Too Close"

"Time is Runnin' Out"

"She Got The Power"

"Totally Outrageous"

"Deception"

"Something is Missing In My Life"

"Love Unites Us"

"Music Is Magic"

"It All Depends On The Mood"

"Like a Dream"

"Twilight in Paris"

"Love is Here"

"Show Me The Way"

"Who is He Kissing?"

"Here Come Trouble"

I turned to Jem's band mates and Jerrica's sisters—Kimber, Shana and Aja—I was pleased that I was my Jem's hologram.

I asked, "We had 17 songs—we need a song—and new song—something that we never heard before. Gabor Inc. rejects music DVDs that has less or more then 18 songs. They consider 18 a lucky number."

Kimber and Shana turned to look at Kimber, the songwriter and keyboard for Jem, and the youngest member of the band. She took out a song, "I got three songs—one is a 'Misfit'-type number. They are two songs I just finished writing: 'Imagine Me' and 'There's A Melody Playin'. Aja stated that 'Imagine Me" music songs like "Something in Missing in My Life" which I allowed Jem to sing by herself—so that way the critics don't think we are a studio-made group. I think we might be using the other song."

I asked, "Can I see the sheet much for 'IM' and 'TAMP'?

Kimber give me the songs. "Imagine Me," sounded to me as if it was Jem might be song. There was no marking for chorus in that song, which means Jem will being singing on a future album. I looked at "There's A Melody Playin'"—and it was a different song.

I turned to Aja, nodded my head as a stated, "You are a genius!"

Aja stated, "Just helping our little songwriter out."

We got busy with our practice for the new song.

Chapter 2 – Eric Raymond

Even since Jem won my half of "Starlight Music" for Jerrica, it has been as if some wise guy of a woman is writing a soap opera for female kids. I never thought Gabor will kick me out of "Misfits Music" because Pizzazz plot to wreck Jem's fashion book.

I was in an old motel in a forgotten part of Los Angeles. Some of my friends live in this neighborhood—I was plotting to get back in some-good hands with Gabor. Stormer allowed her "The Misfits" band mates—Pizzazz and Stormer-- to hang around her home. Her home looks like something out of the 1980s. Well, all the Misfits were born in the late 1970s, so I am not too surprise—they lived though that decade.

The door opened up and I gotten hit by some plaster that out of the room. The room looked something of a 1930's gangster hideout—if that 1930's gangster loves a rat-hole. It turned out it was "The Misfits" in something outfits that looked like they come from the weird shop in the universe.

I asked, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Pizzazz answered, "We didn't want anyone to know we come to this dump."

Roxy tossed a "DVD News" magazine on the desk. I saw familiar band on the cover,   
"Jem and the Holograms", Jerrica Benton's band that always seems to get more press then they can handle. 

Stormer stated, "There is a whole article about them making their first Music Concert DVD. It part of a huge rumor on major stars—they don't know who got permission from Starlight to this."

The phone ringed—it was my hired hand. I told her to annoyed Gabor—so she can place herself on my chair at "Misfits Music"—as an acting CEO. I picked up by cell phone and turned on it's speak phone.

Clash's voice stated, "Hey, Misfits—and that's includes you Eric Raymond. I got good news for you. Flash Studio is allowing us to do our own Music Concert DVD."

Pizzazz asked, "Good. Do you know how long until Jem finishes her DVD?"

Clash's voice stated, "If I have to hazard a guess—I say about month."

Pizzazz stated, "We can mostly like steal the background music from that DVD with Techrat's help."

I remarked, "You mean."

Pizzazz grinned as she stated, "That's what this band is all about, Eric! Mean hard rock and roll!"

Chapter 4 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

Despite Rio still 100 confused about Jerrica and Jem issue, things were going swimmingly. We had rehearsed our newest song so much that white keys on Kimber keyboard turned to brown.

The Gabor Inc. employee stated, "Ready to do this.."

In unison, my sister and I stated, "Ready"

-SONG BREAK"

"There's A Melody Playin'"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

_**There's A Melody Playin' **_

(There's a melody playin')  
On the radio   
(There's a melody playin')  
Soft and sweet and low  
(There's a melody playin')  
I don't know what to do  
There's a melody playin'  
And it makes me think of you

(There's a melody playin')  
And I sing along   
(There's a melody playin')  
And it's goin' strong  
(There's a melody playin')  
I'll leave the world behind  
There's a melody Playin'  
And I've got you on my mind

Every time you're near  
There's a melody playin' gently in my ear  
There's music in the stars above  
And they tell me I'm in love  
Tell me I'm love

(There's a melody playin')  
On the radio   
(There's a melody playin')  
Soft and sweet and low  
(There's a melody playin')  
I don't know what to do  
There's a melody playin'  
And it makes me think of you

(There's a melody playin')  
In the skies above  
(There's a melody playin')  
I'm in love  
(There's a melody playin')  
I'm in love  
(There's a melody playin')  
I'm in love

-SONG BREAK OVER-

The Gabor Inc. employee stated, "We get this done in a few days time—and send it to Starlight Music for Jerrica's Ok—then we ship it out to the electric stores."

I stated, "That is a sound plan!"

Kimber stated, "We did something that the Misfits didn't know about and didn't do anything against us!"

Back at Starlight Music, my sisters and I entered Jerrica's office. It was a normal CEO office. Kimber lie down on the couch in the room as she stated, "I stay right here for a few days."

I laughed, "We aren't finished done yet, lazy bones. Show over, Synergy." After I pink flash, the hologram of Jem disappeared, and I returned to being blonde-haired Jerrica Benton. After rubbing one of my feet for a while, I stated, "We got phone calls to make and people to talk to—so let us get started."

Kimber kept her promise of not moving from that couch, as Shana, Aja and I got busy with our advertising Jem's latest project. We know a Saturday was coming up, and that was a good day to return to Starlight Mansion and see how it's holding up with out anyone there—but it is in safe hands with Lela, Krissie, Becky and Ashley.

Saturday morning, we got some bad news—some had sneak into Gabor Inc. and stolen our Music Concert DVD. I would say it would make our day—but I would be lying. We tried to puzzle out anything—but we know for a matter of the fact that Misfits did not know about.

Chapter 4 – Pizzazz

Eric, Zipper, Clash and my two goons, Stormer and Roxy were all at Stormer's house. Zipper had brought the stolen "Jem and the Holograms" Music DVD Concert. I was P.O.—I did not know that Gabor Inc was doing that

I shouted, "You are a fool, Zipper!"

Zipper stated, "I did what Clash and Eric wanted me to do. I do anything rotten."

I stated," You did not check the company. Gabor Inc. is owned by my father—if they find out we stole this—we are the baseball and Gabor is the bet."

Clash asked, "Are you serious?"

I yelled one word. That word was "Yes!"

Stormer stated, "Relax, Pizzazz. I got a plan. We make Binton and her rotten fruitcake sisters going on a treasure hunt."

Binton is a common "Misfits" name for Jerrica Benton. She does not have the brainpower as Eric Raymond does.

Roxy stated, "With cryptic clues!"

I grinned my most evil grin I had since Jem and the Holograms enter our life, "And a surprise at the end!"

Clash stated, "I start off with calling Starlight Mansion!"

Pizzazz stated, "And we plot out a way to really make the Holograms go to pieces like the graham crackers of humans they really are!"

-Chapter 7: Jerrica "Jem" Benton

We were driving into Starlight House. As soon as we got in, Ashley reported that we got three phone calls. The first call was Lin-Z wanting to move the date of interview with "Jem and The Holograms" to a latter date. The second call was from Rio, who wanted to get a date with either Jerrica or Jem as soon as possible. The third call was from Clash, telling that she a note from a thief.

We rushed over to Misfits Music and confront Clash, she handle the note. It read the following:

"_Looking for good tunes—try a house—a store house. Talk to Drinkette._"

Aja stated, "I heard about this new wave fan club called 'The Storehouse.' It is rumor to be on the border of Rottenville."

Rottenville is a legendry nickname for the worst part of Los Angles. It is where all the rats hang out.

I stated, "And if Drinkette got to be a Misfit fan that hangs out there."

We jetted to the border looking for it. We find some punks entering a rooftop entrance on "Badman Ave." We followed into—to discover that new wave being blast all over the place. We tried to talk to the punks—but they were as rotten as "The Misfits". I would bet dollars to CDs that "The Misfits" play here time to time.

A punk yelled, "Looking for Drinkette." He paused to point us to a soda vending machine. "That's here. Drinkette is her nickname, but her full name is Pizzazz Jr."

Kimber stated as she kicked the machine, "If I see Pizzazz—I'm going to rattle her bones like no tomorrow." A bottle of soda come out—around it was another people.

Aja growled, "Another love note."

Shana stated, "Let's read this note—and get out of here. This place is making to feel like a chicken-hearted Stormer with two ultra-angry Pizzazz and Roxy."

The note read:

_"If it's not at the Store House---try looking for it on an old star of the movie world that is on a comet."_

Aja stated, "We puzzle out this clue once us in back at Starlight Mansion."

I stated, "We don't need to head back. I know where to go."

The gang was surprise that I drive them to "Starlight Drive-In". We know that "Starlight Drive-In" was on "Comet Ave" since we had been gone down that road many times after Synergy summoned me. Aja check the holographic to see if anyone put anything—but only the boxes that Zipper's gang used was there. Kimber, Shana and I checked the projection and snack bar area—and discovered the next clue in an old film container.

"_You are a dip for coming here. Your DVD is not here. Look for some blue waves. But not real—like Jem's goody-two-shoes attitude."_

Shana stated, "Looks like our next stop is the beach."

Shana was right. We drive to the beach—and started walking.

Kimber asked, "They are lot of blue waves—which one are we looking for?"

Aja stated, "The note means not real—like Jem's goody-two shoes attitude. Thought we know Jerrica and Jem share the same attitude—good natural. The Misfits assume Jem is putting front or doing fake actions. So I'm assuming it's a name of a shop—like that one." She pointed to a sign over a surfboard shop that read "Blue Waves"

Jerrica stated, "If you were Rio, I would kiss you!"

Kimber laughed—and we moved in. A surfer was standing near-by.

Aja asked, "Do you mind if you look around?"

The surfer stated, "Its' cool, dudettes."

We looked everywhere in the surf shop to locate the next note. We find in on top an old beaten up amp. The note this time read:

"_Well, it's not here. Why do you just go home—and check with your wannabe flashy girls."_

We headed home—but Kimber still wonder why the writer used the world, "flashy"—there are lot of other words the writer—she listed many rotten words on the way home—but become she can get the dangerous words—she ended up.

I asked to myself, "Why did I think of his before—we own one of the world's most powerful computers?"

My sister know who I was talking about and in unison stated, "Synergy!"

We rushed to her room. Synergy asked, "What's up, Jerrica?"

I answered, "We having trouble locating our missing DVD. We got clues but we cannot figure out last one. Good thing, it told us to come home to check our girls."

Synergy moved one of keyboards to reveal a scanner. "I scan the clue and compute the final clue."

I did what Synergy did. After a moment, she stated, "The Storehouse is a new wave/techno club. In order for Roxy to have food, Stormer used Pizzazz's money to bring in Pizzazz Jr. Drinkette being the club regular member's nickname for the soda machine. After you win the Battle of the Bands, "The Misfits" went to the "Starlight Drive In" to find any clue to Jem's identity. The Blue Wave Surf Shop is just made a credit card sell to Phyllis Gabor."

Kimber stated, "That's Pizzazz's real name. I feel like making fun of those Misfits!"

I smiled as I asked, "What does the word "flashy" means?"

Synergy stated, "I believe "Flashy" is a common nickname for "Flash Studios", which is partly own by Harvey Gabor—and recently had got the rights to hand making of a Misfits music concert DVD."

I stated, "Kimber and you just give me a brainstorm. It's Showtime, Synergy!"

We drive to Flash Studio—I told Shana to wait in the car. I touched my earrings—and stated, "Misfits, Synergy." Synergy put a hologram of the Misfits over us. We entered, when Harvey Gabor come in.

I stated, "Helllooooo, daddieeeee."

Gabor stated, "I hate wasting time. The staff has been looking over all for to record a new song. They need 10 songs—and you only 9 songs—and they want something NEW—something never hard before!"

We turned to Kimber/Stormer stated, "I need some time."

I yelled a Pizzazz-like shout, "GET OUT OF HIS BUILDING AS RIGHT NOW—OUR YOU WON'T GET ANY SONGS!"

Kimber/Stormer quickly took out a page of sheet music—and handed to us. It turned out to call "In Your Face." It was the one she called a "Misfits"-type song. I send Aja/Roxy to the recorders in the story. Knowing that Misfits will not like to practice anything—we went into booth to it only one time.

-SONG BREAK-

"IN YOUR FACE"

THE MISFITS

_Hey, hey, hey_

_In Your Face_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_We Aren't Leaving_

_Until We Turn This Place _

_Upside Down_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_In Your Face_

_Hey, hey, hey,  
In Your Face_

_Hey, hey, hey,_

_In Your Face_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_In Your Face,_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_We Aren't Leaving_

_Until We Bring Down_

_The Entire House_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_In Your Face_

_Hey, hey, hey,  
In Your Face_

_Hey, hey, hey,_

_In Your Face_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_In Your Face_

_We Aren't Leaving_

_So Talk to Someone  
Who Gives a Care_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_In Your Face_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_In Your Face_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_In Your Face_

_In Your Face_

_In Your Face_

_Face_

_Face_

_Face_

_Hey, hey, hey_

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Gabor stated, "I heard the sound of moneys."

Aja/Roxy whispered to me, "I think he's likes it."

Gabor stated, "We close up for today. Let's party!"

I stated, "We hang around here for a while—if you don't mind."

Gabor stated, "I don't care what you do—as long as you don't get into my hair again!"

Hidden in Flash Studio's finished projects, was our DVD, so we took it and left.

I stated, "Show over, Synergy."

Aja know what I was thinking as she asked, "Kimber, will the Misfits learn that you were the one that wrote 'In Your Face' because I know you sign all of your sheet music with your full name, Kimber Benton."

Kimber laughed, "Nope, Aja. The reason is that when you told me it was a Misfits-type song—I wrote the name of Stormer down on the sheet music."

Shana asked, "Why her?"

Kimber stated, "Roxy may normal with that white hair of hers, but I bet she can't read or write anything. I think Pizzazz will not do anything dealing with ink—might ruin her painted nails. Stormer sometimes doesn't like what Pizzazz and Roxy are up—so I thought she might be the songwriter on that group."

-Chapter 8 – Stormer-

Most of the songs were familiar—but that last song was, quiet different to my ears. We were listing on my CD/radio/stereo system at my home. Eric Raymond and Harvey Gabor were both.

Pizzazz stated, "That a decent song."

I stated, "I bet it's was written by Kimber Benton."

Roxy stated, "The youngest Gram of them all."

Gabor stated, "It has Stormer's name on it—and I saw you guys doing this song. We see how this does on the charts."

Eric Raymond stated, "Even if the Holograms written this, we better kept this secret even from them."

I stated, "Not bad idea, Eric, but I will fix a mistake on the name though." I reached for a bottle of whiteout and penciled the name as Mary "Stormer" Phillips.

Chapter 9 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

My sisters and I had DVD magazine and music magazines look all over the table. By the looks of things, the critics had love Jem and the Hologram's music concert DVD, as Kimber might state, "This is totally outrageous!"

I stated, "No #1 is 'Jem and the Holograms'. Thought 'The Misfits' are on the chart at number #10"

Kimber stated, "With "In Your Face', I bet."

Aja stated, "That's a fools bet."

Jerrica stated, "Yeah. Anyway, that song is number #10. I think it will hit #5 before it disappears."

Kimber stated, "This is the first time I feel glad when I hear about them. Any news about when Gabor will let them return?"

Rio entered, "I just saw Eric Raymond and the Misfits sending Clash away from Misfit Music."

Aja stated, "Someone check if it's April 1."

I stated, "It got to true. Rio prefers to tell the truth. He would hate himself if he makes a lie."

Rio stated, "You make me sound like an open book, Jerrica."

I stated, "I know how to change that."—and kissed Rio. With the expectation of Rio still clueless to the fact that his crush is really his girl friend, things had gotten back to a regular in my life.

-THE END-

The lyric for "There's A Melody Playin'" is from "Jem: Unlimited". "In Your Face" song is an original song written by me. I still have Synergy point the gang to "Flash Studio" and have Jem turn her and two of her band mates into the other group, The Misfits. In the original series, the group plays a mean trick—so I changed with giving "The Misfits" a song in their style.


End file.
